super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharon
On-Screen Appearance Late for Lawl Sharon runs up to the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Radio Signal It's sort of a reflective move except Sharon can hear what move the opponent will say before they do it in her Braces. Sharon will attack him/her to prevent him/her attacking. If you do it to two opponents, It will cause a feedback effect which stuns opponents. Side B - Magnetic Braces Sharon will use magnetic powers like Best Magneto, Except Sharon doesn't whine when nothing is metal. Press B again to slam a locker on an opponent. Careful, A locker can slam on you if you spam this move. Up B - Teenado Sharon will spin around. A typical recovery move. But Sharron can make other opponents spin if she bumps into him/her. Sharron will get dizzy if she stops spinning or makes the other opponent spin. The opponent will not get dizzy, Just damage. Down B - Light Reflect Sharon will light up her braces and will break an item/projectile. Sharon can also damage opponent with the light too. Final Smash - Last Resort Sharon will blast some electricity on a disco ball with her braces. It will reflect off it and shock a random opponent, O.H.K.O.ing them. KOSFX KOSFX1: Ow! KOSFX2: Stop! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Why? Taunts Up: My life is complicated! Sd: (Laughs) Dn: SCABS!? Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Dances, cheering to herself) Victory 2: (Hugs her friends between herself) Victory 3: (Rests her arms on the words "Braceface" and smiles) Victory 4: (Against Toon Lizzie McGuire) Stop it, Elizabeth! Lose/Clap: (Upset while sitting down and her face is on a desk) Lose/Clap 2: (Anorexic and fainted on the ground in a dress) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Sharon Esther Spitz is a cute and very beautiful fourteen-year-old, seventh grade, middle school student. She deals with adolescence trials and tribulations of school with a mouth full of metal Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Shoots a light beam from her braces 3 times (Like Fox's Neutral B but less spammy) *Dash Attack - Hurdle Fail *Forward tilt - Slap *Up tilt - Jumps *Down tilt - Kick *Side Smash - Tennis Raccet *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with hand *Pummel - Light beam shoot *Forward Throw- Bumps into opponent *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Paused at the right time/Krumping Sharon Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Shields herself with bright rays coming from her braces as she climbs up *100% ledge attack: Same as before but she shoots out the rays *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Sharon's mouth with braces Victory Music Braceface theme Kirby Hat Sharron's hair and braces on Kirby's lips since Kirby has no visible teeth Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food French Fries Pawlette Swaps *Default (B) *Season 2 outfit *Amethyst (Trollz) colors ® *Frankie Stein colors (G) *Twilight Sparkle colors *Nina (Braceface) colors *Mabel Pines colors *Luan Loud colors Trivia *Like Rolf in Lawl What If... Sharon (Braceface) is a bonus character in The Hub's Moveset *I think Kurk made this page too early *Sharon is a Semi-Joke because her life is complicated. A reference to the intro theme *Speaking of her Intro theme, It has the laziest lyrics ever. As said by Mr. Enter *Ghosts 'n sh*t! Can I have my paycheck? *Sharon's name has been changed now Video Her Moveset is in The Hub's Moveset video Category:Spoilers Category:Bonus Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Semi-Joke Category:Female Category:Braceface Category:Cults Category:Hero Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Canada